Say You're Gonna Love Me
by jadajmk
Summary: James loves Kendall. He's magic, free, breath-taking, everything James loves about summer. But sometimes it rains in summer. Camille/Logan, one-sided Kogan and Kames.


**A/N: This is my first slash. I always thought it would be a Kogan or Jagan story, not Kames. Anyway review and write what you think. Also "The Air I Breath" is being worked on. Thanks . I forget where I even got the inspiration for this story from, probably from a quote about Kendall tasting like June to Logan in one of my favorite stories. It's called 'Life in Technicolor'. **

**It's weird that I somehow got Kames out of a Kogan story.**

James is in love. He's not the smartest person around by a long shot and he watched his parent's marriage crumble at the tender age of 7, but he knows that what he's feeling is more than affection, infatuation, or obsession. Okay, maybe obsession. But really, could you blame him; Kendall's impossible not to love.

James treasures the moments when he and Kendall are alone playing hockey and sweat drips down his body. The way his blond hair will cling to his face and sweat drips down the slightly defined contours of his abs. James lives for the moments when Kendall throws his head back and laughs; loud, eyes shining bright, and smile wide. He swears he can feel his heart assaulting his rib cage when Kendall throws an arm around his shoulders and leans in close.

Then there's Kendall's singing. It does things to him that he's to ashamed to admit out loud. Whenever Kendall hits the high notes and does that wavering thing with his voice, James feels like he's falling even more in love with him. James can't help the way his pants get tighter when Kendall sings background and lets out little melodic moans.

"JAMES!" and then Kendall's there with his body pressed close behind James', invading all of personal space.

"Where are you leading me?" James asks, because Kendall has his hands on his hips, pushing him in an unknown direction.

"You'll see when we get there." Kendall whispers it so close to his ear and the word 'personal space' apparently wasn't on Kendall 9th grade vocabulary list. He can feel Kendall breathing against the back of his neck causing a shiver to run hot down his spine, stopping at his crotch and leaving his boxers feeling tighter.

"Kendall, I can walk on my own." As much as James loves having Kendall in this position behind him, he doesn't need a public erection and he's actually starting to get nervous. Kendall just tightens his grip on his hips and pushes harder.

James is taller than Kendall, making it kind of hard to lead him, and by the time they reach where they're going James has almost tripped over a rock twice and ran into someone three times.

"You brought me to Dick's Sporting Goods?" James makes a confused face. "You could have just asked me to come and I would have said yes, instead of going through all that trouble."

Kendall shrugs, "They're having a sale on Hockey Sticks and no one else wanted to come with me." James is slightly hurt. He's the James Diamond, not someone's last option.

"Thanks, you just made me feel so loved." He accompanies it with an eye roll.

"You know I love you." The phrase is thrown over Kendall's shoulder, who's already heading towards the "SALE" sign. Nevertheless those five words manage to make his heart stick to the left side of his ribs, skipping a few beats.

They spend forever looking at hockey sticks and as much as James loves Hockey and Kendall, he wants to go home. It's almost time for his shows to come on. But Kendall has this look that mothers get when they see their child for the first time on his face, the face he wants so desperately for Kendall to point in his direction, so he stays.

Almost 4 hours after they've entered the store Kendall leaves with 2 new sticks, a mouth guard, and another hockey puck. Really, he already has like a bazillion.

When they get back to the apartment Kendall squeezes him tight and mumbles, "Thanks for going. No one else wanted to go and it meant a lot" into his neck. It makes an incredible heat wave travel up from his toes, warming his chest, and stopping at his cheeks.

"Tha_nks._" And James is embrassed that his voice cracks at the end.

When Kendall's walking back towards the room he shares with Carlos, James notices something.

"Why do you have a Lacrosse ball and blue/green tye-bye tape?" In all the twelve years that James has known Kendall, never has he ounce shown any interest in Lacrosse what so ever. James is surprised that he even knows what a Lacrosse ball looks like. Plus, the tape looks really gay.

"Camille." It's all the answer James needs; Camille plays Lacrosse with a variety of other things. James isn't going to lie, Camille amazes him with all she can do, both physically as well as artistically. "Logan lost her ball and didn't want to come with me, so he asked me to pick it up and Camille needed tape," Kendall continues.

James doesn't even reply. Jealously runs cold through his blood, leaving a heavy hate in his blood vesicles, at the thought of Kendall asking Logan. James is almost sure if Logan said yes, then Kendall wouldn't have asked him to go.

"Thanks again dude" James just watched Kendall's retreating form, not answering him back.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

James is laying in his room thinking, something he doesn't actually spend his free time doing. Sure he thinks, everyone does, but he doesn't 'Logan think'.

Most teens that fall for their best friends of the same gender spend time wondering if the person of their affection even likes the same gender. James is positive that Kendall is gay. Well, more like bisexual, because he was highly invested in Jo and they did "stuff" together, and –why is he even thinking about Kendall and Jo and their relationship. He doesn't want to.

Where was he? Oh yeah, Kendall being bisexual. Kendall's never had a relationship or made-out with another guy, but James has seen Kendall's browsing history and the looks he gives Logan.

James loves Kendall. He's magic, free, breathtaking, everything James loves about summer. It's a travesty – James isn't for sure what that word means but it can't be good –that Kendall likes Logan more than best friends should.

Kendall gives Logan this look, one that tells everything he feels about their small pale friend. At the pool Kendall looks like he's trying everything in his power not to fuck Logan senseless and James knows that Kendall has had more than one wet-dream with Logan as the main star.

Part of James hates Logan, but it's hard to completely hate him, because Logan is one of the people he's closest to. No one else has stayed up past one in the morning helping him study and Carlos has always said 'No' to helping James research new hair products, but Logan hasn't. James doesn't exactly understand any of the chemicals in hair products, except that Sulfur and Sulfate is bad; Logan knows more about chemicals than their teacher does.

James is amazed that he can feel so much for one person. James won't admit it, but sometimes at night he actually cries because he wants something so bad and he can't fucking have it. It's frustrating and humiliating, He's James fucking Diamond, he should be able to have anything he wants.

Is his Karma so bad that he can't have the only person ever loved. It's not fair.

"James are you okay?" Logan, who just entered the room, asks. Having taken note of the scowl etched on his face.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Logan has never liked it when James actually sits down and thinks, like really thinks. 98% of the time it doesn't end well, especially when Carlos gets involved.

"Kendall has something for you." After he says it, he becomes extremely jealous at the thought of Logan spending time with Kendall, even if it's just going to his room.

"Thanks, but I already got it." Then Logan has this goofy smile on his face. James would be jealous, but he knows Logan isn't thinking about Kendall, but Camille. Logan flops down on the end of James' bed.

Then James get's lost in his thoughts again and before he even opens his eyes he knows Kendall's in the room. Maybe it's his Kendall Sense or something.

"What did you need to talk about Logan?" When did Logan even call Kendall in here.? James is so confused.

Then Logan get's into how much he loves Camille (They had this conversation before, one week before Logan finally slept with Camille) and how he wants to buy her a necklace or something like that to show his love for her.

"Do you think that would freak her out? We talked and we don't plan on getting married for at least another three years. And I really love her and I don't want to scare her away."

WAIT, WHAT? Marriage. Logan's only 18 and three years from now he'll only be 21, why would he want to get married. James loves Kendall but he wouldn't marry him anytime soon.

James sees Kendall and Logan's mouth moving, but he doesn't hear anything. Seriously marriage. He knew Logan and Camille were deeply in love and all that shit, but didn't know they talked about marriage. Camille probably brought up the topic, because really, it's Logan. And he'd be too scared to bring that up.

Then Logan's getting up and leaving the room with a love struck smile on his face. And why is he calling Carlos' name. James clearly missed most of the conversation. He's about to call Logan back, so he can be informed about what he missed, but then he sees Kendall's face.

His eyes are glassy like wet ice and his bottom lip is trembling. "I'm going back to my room." James hates how Kendall's voice cracks at the end. He can see a few tears that have slipped past his eyes and are running fast down his cheeks. James wants nothing more than to kiss away the tear streaks. To crawl in his chest, under his lungs, and fix his shattered heart and his cracked aorta and the left ventricle that Logan has unknowingly slit open.

Kendall doesn't make it more then a few steps before he's face down on Logan's bed crying.

They're both in the same leaky ass boat.

**A/N: Okay since you've probably read this story, then you'll notice how I used more anatomy figurative language then space themed ( like I've be doing lately). You can blame my Biology teacher; we did very detailed dissections on pigs _and _frogs like 3 weeks ago. Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
